The Switch
by TsunamiShocker
Summary: Ash and Misty switch bodies! What will they do?!! this one kinda sucked.............but if you like it please notify me!!!!!!!


The Switch  
By Jessbaby11  
  
  
Ash woke with a start. It had been 3 years since he   
had begun his Pokemon journey and he was now a   
gym leader, thanks to Brock.  
But one thing had been bothering him. He kept   
having these same dreams every single night. The   
ones where he was running, running to a shadowy   
figure standing in some bright light. He had never   
been able to figure out who or what the shadow was,   
because while he was running it kept getting farther   
and farther away.  
He knew that these dreams meant something, he   
usually had dreams in which he had lost something,   
and then the next day he would wake finding that his   
watch was missing.  
Ash looked around his room. Misty was asleep on   
the top bunk, Brock was on the bottom, he himself   
was on the floor in his sleeping bag and Pikachu was   
snoozing with Togepi in his basket.  
Ash felt cold sweat on his forehead. Then a voice   
made him jump.  
"Ash? What's up? Are you okay?" came Misty's   
sleepy voice. "Is there something wrong?"  
"No, I just had a bad dream. Thanks though Mist."   
Ash whispered. 'Gosh, she sure is considerate,' he   
thought. 'Waking up like that because she's   
concerned.'  
Then Ash drifted off to sleep. He had a dream about   
Misty, then her face faded away, and a new image   
appeared.   
He knew he was in water, he could see all the fish   
around him. He also noticed that he was carrying   
something furry and small. He was about to look   
down and see what it was, but then a Gyarados   
appeared.  
Ash swam for his life; it was by instinct. Then he felt   
something sharp pierce his shoulder. It tugged on his   
sleeve, and he was yanked out of the water.  
"YAAAAAHHH!!!!!" he yelled, flying through the air.   
"Naw, it's just a kid. And a Pokemon!" he heard a   
voice say. "Awww, are you hurt?" the voice asked.  
"Yeah, I'm okay." said Ash as he looked into the   
eyes of a cute young girl.   
"Not YOU, the Pokemon!!" the girl yelled looking at   
him, blushing. 'Geez she's cute,' thought Ash.  
"Is it breathing?" she asked worriedly.   
"I...I think so," said Ash, finally looking at what he   
was holding. It was a Pikachu.   
Then the girl shook his shoulder. Everything was   
starting to become blurry. "Ash, get up," said the girl's   
voice. But she wasn't moving her lips. "C'mon, Ash,   
get up."  
By this time he could barely see anything. Then   
everything went black.  
"CHUUUUUUU!!!!" Ash shot up from his sleeping   
bag. Pikachu was near him. He had been shocked by   
Pikachu's Thunderbolt. Ash coughed.  
"Man, Ash, you're a heavy sleeper." came Brock's   
voice.  
"Yeah, we couldn't wake you up." said Misty's voice.   
"It's twelve twenty-five!"  
"Waaaa??" said Ash. "12:25? Sheesh, I'm a heavy   
sleeper."  
"Brock said that already, silly." Misty said. "Just how   
dense CAN you possibly get, Ashy Boy?"  
Brock was shocked. Misty was talking to Ash nicely.  
He had always thought that they loved each other, but   
they were too stubborn to admit it.  
'I've always wanted to say this.' he thought. " Ash   
and Misty, sitting in a tree," he sang, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!   
First comes love, than comes marriage, than comes   
Togepi in a baby carriage!"  
Misty pulled out her mallet, and handed it to Ash.   
"Care to do the honors?" she asked him.  
"Thank you." Ash wonked Brock as hard as he could   
with the mallet.  
"I couldn't have hit him harder myself." said Misty as   
he gave her back the mallet.  
"Thanks." said Ash.  
"So why did you sleep in so late?" Misty asked. " Did   
you have another bad dream?"  
"Huh?" asked Brock weakly. (Ash had hit him pretty   
hard ^_~.) "How do you know if he had a nightmare?   
Are you taking those psychic lessons again?"  
"No Brock. He woke up in the middle of the night and   
I heard him. He told me."  
"Psychic lessons?" Ash asked confused.  
"I took psychic lessons once to read other people's   
minds." Misty replied.  
"Why would you want to-" Ash was cut off.  
"Never mind that, why did you sleep in?"  
Ash felt that Misty was hiding something. Then he   
recalled his dream. He knew now that this was a   
memory of him meeting Misty. Ash told them, "I don't   
know, I think that my dream kept me sleeping to tell   
me something."  
"Just what are you talking about Ash?" Brock asked   
as he surveyed him suspiciously.  
"Well I know that my dreams mean things." Ash   
replied. "One time I had a dream in which I was falling   
from a cliff and something grabbed me. The next thing   
I know, when we were heading to Saffron City, I fell   
off a cliff and Bulbasaur seized me with its Vine   
Whip."  
Misty thought that this made sense. She too had   
dreams that she knew were trying to tell her   
something, but only one didn't make sense. She had   
been running towards a tall shadow but once she tried   
to get near it, it became farther away.  
"What kind of dream?" Misty asked.  
Ash thought that he'd better not tell her that his   
dream was about her. He blushed and said, "I'll tell   
you later, right now I'm starving."  
Misty thought, 'He's hiding something and I know it.   
But what?'  
  
*************************************************************  
Ash and company was traveling to Moonlit Isle.  
"Oh I can't wait to get there, it sounds soooo   
romantic!" squealed Misty.  
"Hang on we're almost there, Misty!" Brock said.  
Misty blushed and continued walking. She was really   
excited.   
Then they reached a building. It was very tall and   
had many windows. A sign above it said:  
'Moonlit Isle Experimental   
Laboratory'.  
"A laboratory?" Ash asked, surprised.  
"They must do a lot of experiments here." said Misty.  
"We sure do."  
Ash and Misty jumped. "Yaaaah!" they yelled   
together. They turned around and saw a man   
standing behind them.  
"You two," he grunted, "come with me."  
"Um...okay." Ash and Misty said.  
Brock just walked away to the Pokemon Center.   
*Probably to see You-Know-Who...^_~*  
They followed the man inside the lab. They saw two   
rooms side by side with a chair in each one.  
"We're going to do an experiment on you two."  
Ash and Misty gulped.  
"Sit down on those chairs." the man said.   
Misty went inside a room and saw a large number 2   
on her door. Ash found a number 1.  
"Close the doors." the man said.  
They both closed their doors. Misty's voice   
whispered to Ash, "Ash I'm scared."  
"Don't worry Mist'."  
'He's so reassuring.' Misty thought.  
All of a sudden, there was a huge explosion. When   
the smoke cleared, Ash and Misty heard the man's   
voice.  
"Are you two okay?"  
"Yes." came Misty's voice.  
"I'm alright." said Ash's voice.  
Misty felt strange. She had something on her head   
and hands. Then she looked down and saw that she   
was wearing pants. She felt her hands and noticed   
she was wearing gloves. Misty felt the top of her head   
and pulled off a hat.  
'Ash's hat!' she thought.  
Meanwhile Ash was feeling weird. He felt taller and   
had bare hands and legs. He was wearing shorts.   
Something squirmed in his arms.  
'Togepi!' thought Ash.  
They stepped out of the rooms and stared at each   
other.  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!" they screamed.  
"You-" Misty started.  
"-Are me!" Ash stammered.  
The man stared at them. "The machine went   
haywire. It was supposed to make you read each   
other's minds."  
They started to get used to this. They decided to   
play a trick on Brock by freaking him out. They had   
their own voices, but each other's bodies.  
Brock found them standing outside the lab.  
"Uh, are you okay? Because I just saw the   
laboratory blow up!" Brock said worriedly.  
Ash and Misty just nodded. They didn't want Brock   
to hear their voices.  
"Let's go then!" Brock exclaimed.  
*************************************************************  
Ashco. were walking to the Pokemart to get   
supplies.  
Ash (in Misty's body) saw a Jigglypuff. He gave   
Misty the sign. Misty winked.  
"Hey guys, it's Jigglypuff!" Ash (in Misty's body) said.  
Brock was shocked. So was Pikachu. To them, Misty   
looked like she had Ash's voice.  
"Uh, Misty?" Brock asked.  
"Yes?" Misty (in Ash's body) replied.  
Brock and Pikachu were not prepared to find that   
Ash (actually Misty) had Misty's voice.  
"What the freak is wrong with me?!! Ash has Misty's   
voice and Misty has Ash's! I'm going nuts!!" Brock   
yelled.  
"PIKA PI CHU CHA PIKACHU!" [me too! I'm going   
berserk!]  
Ash and Misty giggled. "We switched bodies! Geez,   
Brock, you really freaked!" Ash laughed.  
"Yeah, that was so funny!" Misty chuckled.  
These words both got them Thundershocks,   
complimentary of Pikachu.  
Ash and Misty fell down Anime-style.  
"How in the world did this happen?" Brock asked.  
"The experiment backfired." Misty explained.  
"It was supposed to make us read each other's-"  
Misty put her hand over Ash's mouth. "Never mind   
that, let's get back to our normal selves!"  
Ash stared at her. 'Why doesn't she want Brock to   
know?' he asked himself.  
  
*************************************************************  
They arrived at the lab.  
Misty knocked.  
"Hello, anybody there? We need to switch back!"  
The man they had met earlier opened the door.   
"What? You want to switch? Okay, we'll try one more   
time." he said.  
Ash and Misty sat in the rooms that they went in   
before. They closed the doors.  
There was a loud buzzing noise. Ash and Misty felt a   
tingling down their backs. Suddenly Ash heard Misty's   
voice, but it wasn't out loud. It was very faint.  
'Did it work? I'm scared. Is Ash all right? Please let   
him be okay.' he heard. Then Misty's real voice came   
out.  
"Ash? Are you okay?"   
" Yes, I'm fine."  
Then Misty heard a faint voice enter her head. It   
sounded like Ash.  
'Man, she really does care. Did we switch? (slight   
pause.) Yup. Switched. I heard Misty though. Maybe   
the experiment worked! Then that means she can   
hear me now! Hi Mist! Ya there?'  
"Yes Ash." she responded normally.  
Ash heard her again. 'Normally he's not that smart.   
But he's figured this out. He's becoming unusually   
intelligent. Wait a minute. He can hear me! Umm,   
hello Ash...'  
'Hi Misty. Thanks for the compliment.' Misty heard.  
"You guys switch?" Brock's voice came.  
"Pika?" [Are you okay?]  
"Yes." Ash and Misty replied.  
They walked out. Now they could read each other's   
minds.  
*************************************************************  
'Misty?' Ash thought.  
'Yes?' Misty thought.  
'Should we tell Brock?'  
"Not yet." Misty accidentally said out loud.  
"Not yet what?" Brock asked.  
"NOTHING! Hehehehe......" Ash said.  
"Let's tell him now." Misty told Ash.  
"Okay...."  
"Brock?" Misty asked.  
"What?"  
"Ash and I have something to tell you."  
"The experiment worked. We can read minds now."   
Ash said.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Brock asked.  
"Well um..." Misty started.  
"We wanted to play a prank. DON'T PIKACHU!!!"   
Ash yelled.  
For Pikachu was about to shock them both. He   
quickly ceased.  
"Oh." said Brock.  
'Misty?' Ash thought.  
'Yeah?'  
'I have something to tell you.'  
'You can't tell me, silly, you have to think it!'  
'Whatever. Well...I..I...Oh heck, I love you Mist.'  
'I love you too, Ashy Boy.'  
"AHA! YES! YOU DO LOVE EACH OTHER!!!   
WOOHOO!!!" Brock suddenly shouted.  
"Waaaa?" Ash stuttered.  
"How the-" Misty said.  
"I got the experiment too!" Brock said triumphantly.  
"Pikachu, Thunderbolt." Ash and Misty whispered to   
the mouse.  
"PI...KA...CHUUUU!!!"  
*shock*  
Ash and Misty dragged Brock off into the sunset.  
"Hey Mist?" Ash asked.  
"Yeah, Hatboy?"  
"Don't call me that. Anywayz, how come you wanted   
to read minds so much?"  
"Because I wanted to know what you felt about me   
without you knowing."  
"Then how come you told Brock about your psychic   
lessons and not me?"  
"I thought you might figure it out. I don't think you're   
really THAT stupid."  
"But Brock would probably figure it out before me,   
right? I mean, I'm not smarter than he is."  
"I never thought of that Dirty Cheeks. Maybe I'm   
getting dense!"  
"DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT CALL ME DIRTY   
CHEEKS!!!" Ash yelled, aggravated.  
Misty giggled.  
"Did I miss something?" Brock's voice said. He had   
woken up.  
"GO BACK TO YOUR UNCONSCIOUSNESS, YOU   
SPIKY-HAIRED LOVER BOY!" Misty yelled, knocking   
him out with her mallet once again.  
Ash burst out laughing.  
"You really like calling people names, huh?"   
"Well, ya gotta be prepared for anything."  
"Huh? Like what?" Ash was curious.  
"Like THIS!" At that, Misty grabbed Ash, spun him   
around to face her, and kissed him forcefully but   
gently on the lips.  
"Mmmmm....that was unexpected..." Ash said dizzily   
with a look on his face somewhat like Brock's when   
he saw a pretty girl.  
"Yeah." Misty bust a gut laughing.  
"And so was THIS!" Ash yelled, wrestling her to the   
ground.  
"Pika pi chu."[They're finally together.]  
"Toge priiii!"[Mommy and Daddy-yay!]  
And now Ash and Misty knew what their unknown   
dreams were about: each other.  
THE END  
(\____/)  
(o^_^o)-pika!  
  
(\/\/\/\/\/)  
( ^__^ )-toge!  
  
  
Did you like it? Love it? Don't like it? Hate it? Send   
compliments, flames, or any other thing you think of   
this story to me at mailto:jessbaby11@gateway.net!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
